


Шиндай на стройке

by LazyRay



Series: Шиндай [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Шин-о остановился полюбоваться прекрасным видом: сококу вещал что-то с умным видом, а стоявшие вокруг трое мужчин (наши собственные архитекторы! – чудно устроен мир: думал ли он в войну, что ему понадобятся архитекторы?) с зачарованным видом смотрели ему в рот и послушно кивали.</em><br/>Очень маленький и очень, как полагается, флаффный драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шиндай на стройке

День был изумительным: прохладный, но ослепительно ясный. Яркое солнце стояло в зените, заливало своими лучами землю и копошившихся на ней людей. Мадзоку.  
Обед – это лучшее время дня. Можно немного расслабиться, отдохнуть. Можно вскарабкаться на растущую стену и окинуть взором окрестности, полюбоваться изменениями. Строительство шло полным ходом. Шин-о никогда бы не подумал, что создавать что-то новое будет таким утомительным делом. И таким увлекательным! Особенно, когда рядом хорошие друзья, прошедшие с тобой ад и заслужившие своей кровью и эту новую жизнь, и этот новый дом. И, конечно, рядом был тот, без которого вся эта изумительная суета потеряла бы если не смысл, то радость. Удивительное, прекрасное существо, единственное и неповторимое. И твое. Целиком и полностью, душой и телом. Ох, и телом тоже! Добрые духи свидетели, на завоевание своего дорогого друга Шин-о потратил едва ли не больше сил, чем на борьбу с Соши. Это свидетельствует о том, что Великий Мудрец гораздо опаснее, а потому очень разумно и самоотверженно со стороны правителя новообразующегося государства будет приглядывать за такой угрозой. Держать под постоянным присмотром. Днем и ночью. Как можно ближе.  
Придя в очередной раз к такому умозаключению, Шин-о счастливо отправился искать свою «великую угрозу покою и порядку». Наверное, упрямец еще работает, и думать забыл про обед. Хуже ребенка!  
А, вот он стоит, его сококу! Шин-о остановился полюбоваться прекрасным видом: сококу вещал что-то с умным видом, а стоявшие вокруг трое мужчин (наши собственные архитекторы! – чудно устроен мир: думал ли он в войну, что ему понадобятся архитекторы?) с зачарованным видом смотрели ему в рот и послушно кивали. Уважаемый Мудрец совершенно не разбирался в строительстве (по крайней мере, пока не разбирался: он усердно исправлял этот свой недостаток), но ему не было равных в логистике. И если все поворачивались к Шин-о за вдохновением и ободрением, то с материальными проблемами шли к его советнику. Шин-о это разделение обязанностей более чем устраивало.  
Но сейчас, пожалуй, пора этим добрым господам отступиться и дать его великому управленцу немного отдохнуть. Хотя если он и дальше будет выглядеть таким обворожительным и откровенно съедобным в этой повязке вокруг головы и с грязным пятном на щеке, то отдыха ему не предвидится. Увы ему.  
\- Господа, – Шин-о солнечно улыбался, подходя к беседующим, – сигнал на обед был десять минут назад. Вы простите, если я украду у вас моего советника?  
Попробовали бы они отказать ему! Архитекторы были очень умными мадзоку (или очень голодными) и быстро откланялись, оставляя Шин-о наедине с его прекрасным сококу. Наконец-то наедине.  
\- Шин-о, – мягко упрекнул его сококу, отводя взгляд, – не смотри на меня так.  
\- Как? – Шин-о размышлял над очень важным вопросом: дадут ему по рукам, если он посмеет их распустить, или все же позволят?  
\- Как не принято смотреть прилюдно.  
\- Тогда пойдем туда, где никого нет? – Шин-о очень хотелось обнять этого мадзоку, но он боялся, что если он сделает это здесь и сейчас, ему не позволят того, что позволили ночью.  
\- Шин-о, у нас много дел, – Мудрец распекал его, как обычно, но при этом бросал такие взгляды искоса, что вряд ли можно требовать, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
Кокетка. Ну ладно же! Шин-о принял серьезный вид.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я требую присутствие моего советника у меня дома для решения совершенно неотложных проблем, критичных для здоровья твоего короля и, следовательно, всего нашего королевства в дальнейшем.  
Его сококу рассмеялся. Он гораздо чаще смеялся в последнее время. Он казался таким счастливым.  
\- Значит, судьба всего королевства зависит от того...  
\- От того, выполнишь ты свой долг верноподданного или нет, – закивал Шин-о.  
Его сококу отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку, и молча зашагал прочь. К временному поселку. К дому Шин-о, надо полагать.  
Шин-о поспешил следом. Жизнь была прекрасна!


End file.
